Core A, The Administrative Core, will provide administrative support to the PI, as well as to the Project Leaders and other Core Directors. The Core serves and will continue to serve as a focal point for manuscript and figure preparation, organizing papenA/ork for abstracts that are submitted to national and international meetings as well as the numerous, local symposia, and scheduling of travel for all Program Project Grant personnel. It also organizes the educational and compliance seminars mandated both by the Federal government and by the Hospital and provides administrative support for satisfying all compliance requirements for both the Cores and Projects. The Core schedules the formalized weekly seminars and monthly meetings of the Group and distributes the agenda for those meetings. The Core schedules the meetings with the External and Internal Advisory Committees as well. Finally, the Core will continue to serve as the liaison point for interactions with the appropriate offices at the NHLBI. All records, academic, personnel, data and financial, needed by the Program's Director are kept in the central office so that timely Progress Reports can be prepared and the finances ofthe grant closely watched. The Core tracks finances in real time so that Program Project Grant participants can continuously monitor their spending. It also keeps a central datiabase of breeding for the various mouse colonies in order to ensure that an overall accurate census is maintained. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This Core serves as'the administrative center for the Program Project Grant.